Drarry: Need Part 3
by DrarryGirl123
Summary: This is part 3 of the affair between Draco and Harry this one is much more sexy :)


Draco Malfoy was staring into the emerald green Slytherin sleeping quarters , wishing he was back in the golden one again, lying bare next to his lover. Draco moaned and ached the name "Harry". Draco knew it was dangerous to visit Harry this time in the morning, he'd only just left and he was already craving his dark haired lover more. The sexual desire Draco felt for Harry was sky high, by the time the clock struck eight thirty Draco was hard in his pants but moist in his mouth. All he wanted was to caress Harry's naked body, lick him until he was wet all over then bend Harry over and do him until the clock struck 12:30 PM. He tried to shake the images of Harry's hard crotch from his mind but he couldn't help it, he soon came to realise Harry was not just his sexual conquest, Draco Malfoy was in fact in love with Harry the Great Hall all Hogwarts students were all eating breakfast contently, conversing with friends and recieving the post from fluffy, speedy owls. everybody was perfectly content except two students. they were sat at different tables with different people, but only focused on the other person. Draco wat sat, twitching with Pansay Parkinson draped all over him, she kept sliding up Draco's sleeve dying to see the Dark Mark on his pearly white skin. "get off pansay!" shouted Malfoy, Pansay bounced back in defence and slumped down on the table with her head in her hands. Draco hated the fact that the ugly tatoo was still implanted on his arm, the fact he was in love with the boy who the Dark Lord was planning to kill angered him deeply. but instead of thinking this, he stared at his Gryffindor Lion, immediantly Draco's sexual desire returned and was higher than ever. He couldn't sit still, his erection was strong and all Draco wanted was Harry in his bed Harry secretly smiled when Draco had shrugged Pansay off, the green eyed monster was lurking in Harry whenever that girl went near his Slytherin Prince. Harrys eyes glared into Dracos, they both didn't need any words, they knew what was going to happen next. they just couldn't control themselves. Draco got up from the Slytherin breakfast table and briskly walked out of the great hall, Harry was right behind him. Without warning Draco threw Harry against the brick wall and crushed his lips onto Harry, his tongue diving into Harry's moaning mouth. between snogs Harry whispered "bedroom now!". Draco took Harrys hand and whisked him off to the Slytherin sleeping quateres. Draco allowed Harry to unbutton his shirt and tie but saved the trousers for himself. "will you do something for me?" asked Harry, moaning while Draco licked Harrys navel and caressed his waist "anything baby" Draco groaned, nipping Harry's navel to Harry's pleasure. "please go down on me" Harry begged. Harry had never experianced Draco's beautiful mouth on his crotch and couldn't wait to find out. Harry stood tall while Draco unbuttoned Harrys trousers and moved towards Harrys erected crotch and put it into his warm wet mouth. Harry shuddered and moaned with delight, as Draco's tounge glided and sucked on Harrys crotch, Harry stroked Draco's blonde hair as a signal to suck harder, Draco sucked with passion and lust and with pure ectasy, which Made Harry moan in arousal. Harry knew this turned Draco on and used it often, Draco heard the moan and glided his tounge all over Harry's crotch. When Draco's head appeared Harry was moaning in delight, "its my turn" Draco smiled, licking Harry's lips for him. Harry slid his hand over Draco's erected crotch and tightened his grip, this time Draco moaned, hungrily and Harry never felt more horny in his lifetime. Harry started pumping Draco's magnificant crotch and went hard when Draco moaned and groaned. Draco panted when Harry quickened the beating, Suddenly Draco pounced on Harry's bare sweating body and licked him all around in fireceness. Draco slid down Harry's body and licked his nipples, and Harry groaned in arousal. "Draco!" shouted Harry, with his erection pressed into him. "what baby?" asked Draco, continuing to lick Harry's hard nipples. "do me!" Harry shouted, and with one final lick Draco smiled hungrily and did shagged Harry till the dawn x

Hope you enjoyed part 3, part 4 coming soonxxxx


End file.
